<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Impossible Question by almostshadydelusion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318392">The Impossible Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion'>almostshadydelusion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, kinda resolved though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This can be read as not a Telltale fic but there are some references near the end. This is set pre the events of the first game.</p>
<p>Drunk Harvey asks Bruce the impossible question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Impossible Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm mad cause I had to rewrite these notes cause they didn't save.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey pushes him up against the wall. His words are a little slurred, but he gets his point across.</p>
<p>“Bruce are you in love with me?”</p>
<p>Bruce laughs him off.</p>
<p>“Aw, come one Harv you’re drunk.” He goes to pull away, when Harvey shoves him back against the sharp bricks of the club alleyway.</p>
<p>“I need a yes or no answer Bruce.” Harvey demands. Bruce laughs again, a little strained now.</p>
<p>“Harv don’t be crazy. Let’s just go.” This time he successfully pushes Harvey away and makes it about a step back towards the street when Harvey grabs his wrist. His nails dig into the softer parts of Bruce’s flesh.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me crazy. I’ve seen the way you look at me. I’ve seen it Bruce and I can’t ignore it. I need an answer!”</p>
<p>“Harvey I can’t answer that.” Harvey growls and pulls Bruce back toward him. Bruce lets him.</p>
<p>“Bruce.” Harvey says, and Bruce notes his friends’ soft tone. He finally looks Harvey in the eyes.</p>
<p>“I… I can’t answer that. Please.” Bruce pleads, letting his playboy mask slip.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because it’ll change everything. You’ll push me away. We won’t be friends anymore and I.” He trails off.</p>
<p>“It’ll hurt too much to lose you too Harv.” Bruce looks away from Harvey’s intense gaze, he doesn’t think it’s physically possible to ever look at his friend the same. And now Bruce is sure he doesn’t need to answer, his words were incriminating enough.</p>
<p>“Just answer me. Yes or no? It won’t change anything I promise. I just need to know.”</p>
<p>Bruce forces himself to look into his friends awaiting eyes, it takes longer than he cares to admit.</p>
<p>“Yeah Harv. I’m in love with you. Have been since we were sixteen. Remember that night near the end of winter? It was cold in the cemetery. You came with me on the anniversary and we sat in front of my parent’s grave.  I started shivering and you gave me your jacket and then put your arms around me. And we fell asleep there, together. And when I woke up, you were still there and I realised this wasn’t a dream but, I also realised that I loved you. I was going to tell you then but the very next day, when we were back at school, you came running up to me with the biggest smile and told me you were head over heals for Claire Stepford. It broke my heart Harvey.”</p>
<p>“I remember you went home early. You said you were sick. Why didn’t you just tell me?” Harvey had sobered up considerably.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I went home, locked myself in my room and I cried. I haven’t cried since my parent’s funeral. I know you’re straight Harv and I didn’t want to get my hopes up. Knowing the person that I love is never gonna love me back is a pretty good reason to keep it a secret.” Bruce snatches his hand away and this time Harvey lets him.</p>
<p>“Let’s just go.” Bruce says in a false cheery voice. He’d put on his playboy mask again.</p>
<p>“Bruce I… You’re right I am straight but I’m not gonna push you away. We’re still friends, unless you don’t want to be?” Harvey ask hesitantly. Bruce turns to face him, a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes is plastered on his face.</p>
<p>“Of course, Harvey. Who else can I trust to be the ‘new face for Gotham’?” Bruce laughs and Harvey along with him. They both know its better not to linger on the topic any longer and Harvey knows not to push Bruce further.</p>
<p>“I actually I think I’m leaning towards ‘put a Dent in crime’. What with that new Manbat or whatever his name is, running around. Oh hey, do you think I could convince him to endorse my candidacy?”</p>
<p>Bruce laughs again.</p>
<p>“No way in hell Harv. Even you aren’t that charming.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry. This is sad but I'm depressed so sad fics it is. What's weird is that I don't actually ship this beyond casually but I've written this instead of John Doe/ Bruce Wayne? IDK why I wrote this but have it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>